Awkward Attraction
by ShadowsToShadows
Summary: Ciel is a neko in the 20th century were neko's rights are very limited. When a mysterious man named Sebastian come's to his pet shop he feels a sudden and awkward attraction to him. CielXSebastian, WillXGrell, ClaudeXAlois, and maybe more. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Sorry that Ciel doesn't really act like Ciel all the time, and also sorry if there are any errors/mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.

The little bell jingled signaling that a new customer had entered. The lady at the cash register smiled and flipped her long white hair over her shoulder. All of the neko's darted forward trying to get the attention of the new customer, all except for the little blue neko in the third cage from the cashier. Ciel didn't like new customers or old ones for that fact, he didn't like anything about the store, the bell that hurt his ears every time a customer came in, the small uncomfortable metal cages, but the thing Ciel especially hated was the customers. They were always loud and obnoxious, screeching whenever they saw something cute. Once a girl with blond corkscrew curls had ran up and kissed him, on the mouth! It was disgusting, utterly horrible; he had actually raised his hand and hit her across the head. She had immediately burst into tears and started blubbering something about being cute. Of course she had ran and told the store manager about it and he wasn't allowed to be showed anymore, the bloody twit. Ciel crept forward slightly to look at the man that had just walked in, he was tall with shaggy black hair that came down to his shoulders, and his wine colored eyes looked around the shop disapprovingly. He had on a tight black shirt that showed off his toned stomach and arms, he also had on black skinny jeans that showed legs even a model would envy. There was something about this man that intrigued Ciel, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. His boots clicked on the linoleum floor moving closer and closer to Ciel's cage. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" Hanna asked, _damn, that stupid woman, _Ciel thought angrily to himself, for he had taken quite a great interest in the man to his right. The man just smirked and replied. "No thank you, I'm just browsing." She grumbled slightly and walked back to the cash register. The man turned on his heel again and started walking in the other direction, away from Ciel's cage. _Damn, damn, damn it all! _Ciel thought, his blue ears flicked back and forth, he was getting seriously pissed off with this man. It was as if he knew that Ciel had taken a sudden interest in him and decided to tease him because of it. Ciel waited impatiently as the man in black slowly circled the pet shop somehow always avoiding Ciel's cage. Ciel sat in his cage silently brooding; when the mystery man finally decided to look in his cage he was ready to claw his face off. He hissed and laid his ears flat on his head, his tail swished back and forth. As the man smiled at him teasingly, "hello little kitty, what's your name? My name is Sebastian." He said, slightly smirking. "Ciel," the irritated neko spat. "Ciel, hmm what a pretty name. You're a feisty one too, aren't you?" Ciel just growled and sunk lower in the cage. Sebastian studied the little blue neko. He had a small petite body and shaggy slate blue hair that came a little past his shoulders. His large sapphire eyes glared into his own crimson ones, his rose petal lips in a slight pout. He was probably one of the smallest neko's there and obviously one of the prettiest. Sebastian slightly nodded his mind made up, "I'll take this one." He stated. "Are you sure? He's one of our troublemakers; he actually hit a girl once!" Ciel winced at the hateful words spouted in his direction. "I'm sure it will be all right." Sebastian said, glaring at Hanna. "Fi-fine." Stuttered Hanna nervous under Sebastian's glare, "you know the procedure correct?"

"Of course I do." Sebastian scoffed, "okay then, let me go get it then." Hanna said. Slowly she walked to the back of the store; the two males heard a shout and some clattering before Hanna came back out looking slightly ruffled. "Here it is." She said, holding something out in her hand. Ciel looked forward curiously wondering what this 'procedure' was. Sebastian picked up whatever was in her hand and walked over to Ciel's cage. As Ciel saw what was in his hand his blue tail swished back and forth with excitement, and he stared hungrily at it. He sniffed and sat riveted looking at the intoxicating catnip. Sebastian smirked and stuck his hand in front of Ciel's face; he eagerly lapped up the catnip running his rough cat-like tongue up and down Sebastian's hand. After he had finished eating the delicious catnip he smiled and purred as Sebastian scratched under his chin. _If this was the procedure why hadn't they told us? If they told us we would get catnip even the most stubborn of neko would want to get sold, _Ciel thought to himself while purring contently. "Okay so your procedure is halfway through, if you would please first fill out the paperwork you can then finish the whole procedure." Hanna said. _Wait there was more? Maybe if I follow him I'll get more catnip _Ciel thought in a daze, as Sebastian reached into his cage. His arms encircled Ciel's waist and he gently pulled out the tiny neko. Ciel mewled as Sebastian adjusted him so he was being held bridal style; he rubbed against Sebastian's muscled chest and gripped his shirt. "Come on then kitty cat, let's go fill out your paperwork." Ciel just nodded his head not really comprehending what the older man was saying. Sebastian walked over to the cash register and tried to put Ciel down, but Ciel decided he didn't want to be let down and clambered back up. When Sebastian finally got Ciel on the floor and out of his arms Ciel had managed to circle his arms around him and was hugging him tightly from behind, his arms barely reaching around Sebastian's large torso. Sebastian quickly filled out the paperwork and Hanna shuffled them together, "now you have to pick a collar." Sebastian turned around again and Ciel leaped up and wrapped his arms around his neck dragging Sebastian to the floor. Ciel mewed and tried again to jump up this time also wrapping his legs around Sebastian's chest. "That is the first time Ciel has taken a liking to someone." An amused Hanna said, stifling a giggle. "Oh yeah? What does he do if he doesn't like them?" Sebastian puffed as he tussled with Ciel. "Well he either hides in his cage, hisses at them, or tries to claw their eyes out." Sebastian made a face as Ciel clung to him trying to drag him to the ground, for some reason. "I think I might prefer that right now." Sebastian huffed. Ciel went rigid and stared up at Sebastian his large blue eyes starting to water up with tears. "You don't want me?" He whimpered, clinging to the older male's shirt. Both Hanna and Sebastian looked surprised as Sebastian slowly replied. "Of course I want you little one, why would you think I wouldn't?" Ciel just blubbered and buried his face in Sebastian's shirt, his body suddenly going limp as he fell asleep. Sebastian and Hanna stared startled at the little neko; Sebastian slowly picked Ciel up again and held him close. He walked over to the row of collars with the still sleeping neko, and picked out a blue satin ribbon that matched Ciel's eyes and gently tied it around his neck. The tiny neko woke at the feeling of hands on his neck, "There you see? You're mine now; I won't ever give you back." Sebastian said softly into his neck. Ciel nodded and pawed at the ribbon around his pale neck. "Well you don't officially own him you haven't finished the procedure." Hanna piped up, Sebastian glared at her, but luckily Ciel either decided to ignore her or didn't hear. Ciel looked up at the man in black somewhat lovingly and wrapped his arms around his neck burying his head into his chest. Sebastian quickly thanked Hanna and walked out of the store the newly bought neko in his arms.

Sebastian walked over to the sleek black limo that was perched next to the sidewalk. He placed Ciel in the vehicle and then went to talk to the blond haired driver. Ciel looked around his new surroundings with interest. The seats were made of leather and like the walls they were the color of white chocolate, the floors were dark black and it was very spacious. There was a small bar and the two rows of chairs were facing each other, Ciel crawled around looking at every inch of the care, much like a curious kitten. The bar had a row of unidentified glass bottles, he opened the cupboard and sniffed, he smelled something familiar. He stuck his nose in the cupboard and inhaled deeply, he smelt catnip, but where was it? He moved a couple of bottles out of the way and inspected their names. _Vodka, rum… Catnip, catnip I know I smell catnip! _Ciel thought as he shoved bottles out of the way. _Catnip Tequila _Ciel read as he shoved the last bottle away. _Of course it just has to be in the very back, _Ciel thought slightly irritated. He grabbed the bottle and crawled back to the leather seats; he plopped down and tried to open the bottle. He heard a sudden pop, and realized he had gotten the cap off; he took a quick swig of the liquid. _Mm delicious, _Ciel thought leaning back into the seat happily.

"Bard we need to go to a local pet store and a shop that sells clothes." Sebastian said to the driver. "What? Oi Bastian why do ya need to go to a pet store?" Bard said, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Well I bought a new pet." Sebastian said, glaring at the idiot driver. "Alright then, that's all you needed to say." Bard grumbled. "What was that?" Sebastian growled menacingly. "Nothing." He said, and hastily rolled up the window. Sebastian stalked to the car door and yanked it open. He looked inside and almost started to laugh out loud at what he saw.

Ciel was drunk.

Please review! I would love critique on my work and please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

_Hey! Does anyone know if you have to put a disclaimer on every freaking chapter?_

_Okay here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters XD_

Ciel was drunk.

He was sprawled out on one side of the limo with an empty bottle in his hand; Sebastian quickly stepped inside and as quietly as he could shut the car door. The drunken neko looked over at him with glazed eyes blinking slowly.

When Ciel finally registered who it was both of the males smirked and Sebastian said. "I see you've found the bar to your liking." Ciel just nodded. "Would you like to continue with the procedure now?" Sebastian asked, as Ciel climbed onto his lap.

"Uh-huh." Ciel said, nodding his head up and down drunkenly. "What is the procedure?" Ciel slurred, in reply Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel reacted quickly for someone so incredibly drunk and pressed himself against Sebastian's chest and further into the kiss.

Sebastian groaned as Ciel forced his mouth open and attacked the inside of his mouth with his tongue. As they deepened the kiss, Ciel dug his hands into Sebastian's raven dark locks, when they finally broke apart from each others lips, Ciel panted. "Was that the procedure?" Sebastian just nodded, and stared at Ciel in wonder.

The neko soon fell asleep to the soft lulling of the car and rested his soft cheek against Sebastian's chest.

When they finally reached the shopping district, Ciel was still fast asleep.

Sebastian gently shook Ciel trying to wake him, but when that didn't work he decided to try something else; soon after Sebastian had pressed his lips against Ciel's rose petal ones, did Ciel's eye's begin to flutter and he slowly opened them.

As he realized who was pressed against his pink lips, he smiled and gently pressed back. "Ciel we have to go." Sebastian breathed, as Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and moved his head side to side in a 'no' gesture.

"Come on we have to get clothes for you." Sebastian smirked, looking at Ciel's outfit.

The pet store had given it to him, and it consisted of a small black belly shirt, very short shorts, and knee-high black buckle boots.

Ciel sighed in defeat as his outfit was mentioned; Sebastian threw him his leather jacket and said. "Put that on, I don't want anyone seeing you body except for me."

Ciel quickly complied.

He stuck his head in the inside of the jacket and breathed in deeply, it smelled like Sebastian, cinnamon and a tiny hint of chocolate. The two males smiled at each other for a moment, before scrambling out of the car.

"Where do you want to go first, the clothes store or the pet store?" Sebastian asked, walking quickly. "The clothes store!" Ciel squeaked tripping on his boots. Sebastian quickly realized he was going to fast and slowed down considerably; Ciel sighed in relief, and grabbed Sebastian's hand possessively as some girls checked him out.

They walked down the sidewalk, Ciel jumped over cracks with his tail waving playfully, and Sebastian smiled.

As they inspected the window displays they soon came upon a store called, Red Shinigami, in large cursive letters. When they stepped inside they were met by a tall, skinny, slightly obnoxious looking man, his nametag read 'Grell Sutcliff'. Grell had long blood red hair that reached almost below his knees and green eyes with a slight tinge of yellow, he smiled at them charmingly.

Ciel looked around with a curious expression on his face for he had never actually been in a clothing shop before, or any shop besides the pet shop for that matter. The store had a large assortment of odd clothing from regular skinny jeans to a full length old-fashioned pink dress; Sebastian smirked as he thought about the curious neko in the little pink number. He quickly grabbed it and then hid it behind some other random clothes he grabbed from the rack, as the oblivious neko wandered around the room aimlessly.

When Sebastian finally walked back over to Ciel he saw him inspecting an old-fashioned outfit that consisted of a long navy blue jacket that ended in a wave of ruffles, a small white button up shirt and black vest to go under the jacket, some small black shorts, thigh-high socks, and some knee-high lace up black boots.

"Do you want that?" Sebastian asked, leaning over Ciel to look at it closer, he noticed a dark blue hat with ruffles along the rim that also went with the outfit in Ciel's petite hands. "Yes." Ciel said, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian nodded and snatched the outfit up; he added it to the collection of clothes he had gathered for Ciel, guessing his size. "Let's go to the changing rooms, then." Sebastian said, starting to walk away Ciel quickly scrambled after him the hat still in his hand.

When they got to the changing rooms they noticed a little sign that was hung on the door handle, it said, 'Get the key from the attendee at the cash register.' Sebastian sighed and turned around to go get the key from the exuberant man at the cash register.

"I need the key to the dressing room." Sebastian stated. The man grinned and handed him a small golden key, but before Sebastian could turn back around, the man had latched onto his arm and said loudly. "I see you have that little pink dress." He grinned from ear to ear, reminding Sebastian of the Cheshire cat.

Sebastian looked around afraid that Ciel had heard what the obviously gay man had said, luckily Ciel was inspecting the make-up containers, he picked up a cotton-candy flavored one licked it hesitantly he hissed in disgust and his tail quivered at the taste.

Grell noticed the look and said haughtily. "Oh, is that little brat your boyfriend? Why don't you dump him and take on a real man?" He wiggled his hips, his hair swung from side to side. Sebastian glared at the man, as they heard the bell jingle signaling that there was another customer.

The man who had just walked in had sleek black hair and golden eyes; he was wearing a black tux and had an air of superiority around him. "Oh, Will!" the red-haired man squealed and launched himself away from Sebastian and towards the man named Will. Will simply sidestepped and avoided the man who smashed his into the floor below.

He grabbed Grell by the hair and pulled him up, "Grell Sutcliff I told you to stop hitting on other men." He said, scarily calm. "But, William…" Grell whined, rubbing up against the stony faced man. "No." Will said firmly, "I don't want any excuses." He then turned to Sebastian and said. "I am very sorry for my boyfriend's behavior." Sebastian nodded politely, and turned to Ciel.

Before he left to the changing rooms he heard William say, "Grell when is your break?" he then heard Grell squeal and a large clatter. Sebastian called to Ciel, but he ignored him, when he called again and the same thing happened he got impatient.

He walked over to Ciel and threw him over his shoulder with the clothes draped over his other arm. Ciel mewed in surprise and his tail tickled Sebastian's cheek, Ciel stared blankly at Sebastian's backside. "Do you like the view back there?" Sebastian said teasingly.

Ciel blushed and kicked Sebastian's stomach lightly, "guess you do." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel's ears twitched when he heard a key being entered into a lock, he heard a creak as the door opened and was put down in a small room with a single chair in the corner. Sebastian sat down in the chair and put the pile of clothes down making sure that Ciel couldn't see the pink dress.

"What do you want to try on first?" He asked calmly, while Ciel looked around the tiny room nervously. "Um, I guess I'll try on the shirts first, and then pants and outfits last." Sebastian and separated the shirts, pants, and outfits into two piles with the pants and outfits in one.

There were ten shirts to try on. There were two simple white button-up shirts, three tight black t-shirts, two vests one black and one green, one leather tank top that didn't fit, a forest green boy-scout shirt, and one white sweater.

Ciel carefully took off the last shirt and turned to the pants, there were a couple pairs of skinny jeans and some sweatpants, and that was all Ciel could see. He leaned down to pick up a pair of baggy black skinny jeans, he heard Sebastian growled and looked up a confused expression on his face.

Ciel soon looked back to the pants he was currently trying to get onto his legs. Sebastian slowly stood up and stalked towards Ciel, he was right behind him when the neko turned around to ask him how to get his pants on. "Se-Sebastian?" Ciel nervously said, as Sebastian backed him into the wall.

"Why am I so attracted to you?" Sebastian breathed. Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian grabbed his thighs bringing him up to his lips. The kiss was passionate and sweet, the pants and fallen off of Ciel's thin legs and still kissing Ciel, Sebastian bent down and grabbed them. He backed up and slowly sat down in the rickety wooden chair. "So you needed help?" Sebastian gasped as Ciel straddled him.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Ciel said as he buried his head in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel's head up so they were eye to eye, blue stared into red and they sat there just staring at each other. Finally Sebastian smirked and Ciel flushed, his cheeks taking on a pretty pink hue.

Sebastian quickly flipped Ciel around, he let out a surprised yelp and his tail accidentally slipped up Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian chuckled and gently pushed Ciel off of him, he then grabbed a pale hairless leg and pulled the pant leg onto it, he slowly showed the blue neko how to put on the pants and button them up.

Ciel soon got the hang of putting them on, but only after Sebastian had went through half the pile. Ciel finally finished trying on pants and moved onto the outfits, the dress still hidden from sight, he smiled at the blue piece. "Sebastian will you help me get it on?" Sebastian nodded, and they quickly had the outfit put together.

It was adorable, just the right size as if it was made for him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, as he looked at himself in the mirror; they smiled at each other in the mirror and Sebastian put a swift kiss to Ciel's head.

"Only one more thing to try on." Sebastian said, smirking. Ciel looked up at him confused, Sebastian's smirk grew wider and he pulled out the pink dress.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

Outside the dressing room:

Grell was sitting on the countertop with the cold cash register digging into his hip and William attached to his neck. Grell had his hands behind Will's head and was stroking the back of his neck slowly, he suddenly heard a large moan that certainly hadn't come from Will or himself and there was only two other people in the room.

The hunk and the brat in the dressing room.

"Hey! There is no fooling around in the changing rooms!" Grell said, for once doing his duty as an employee and temporarily ignoring Will. In reply they heard a quick uttered, "piss off!" followed by another moan.

"Hey." Will said, removing himself from Grell and looking into his eyes.

Will's eyes were always the place that Grell could find emotion and he saw jealousy burning in them now, "will you please pay attention to me? How did you even convince me I was in love with you?" He sighed, his face blank, but his golden eyes telling everything, he was upset.

"Because I'm irresistible and so are you." Grell pushed William backwards, "and don't worry I'm never ignoring you." He said, and grinned pushing the dark haired man into a door marked employees only.

Dressing room:

Ciel's hands were digging into the wall, he was sweating and his face was red. "Se-Sebastian!" He screamed throwing his head back.

_Author's note: _

_How many have I given perverted thoughts right know?_

_Thanks for reading please review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_God, it seems like I haven't updated in months! Sorry for the late update anyways I've been pretty busy. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! _

Ciel's hands were digging into the wall, he was sweating and his face was red. "Se-Sebastian!" He screamed throwing his head back.

"Just a little tighter Ciel." Sebastian said, with an apologetic voice. Ciel gasped and tried not to moan in pain again as Sebastian gave one last tug on the corset, then let go.

"I'm sorry." He said with a grimace on his face, "it-it's okay." Ciel gasped, "I wa-want to do something for you in return." Wrapping his hands around his constricted waist, he slowly breathed in and out, trying to get used to the cinching around his waist.

Sebastian grimaced again and grabbed the dress to help Ciel into it, once they finally got it on they were both glad they had went through the corset. Ciel looked absolutely gorgeous, the dress showed of his unusual curves and Sebastian grinned. "You look beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms and Ciel. "Would you like me to get it?" Ciel said, also wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "Yes." Sebastian breathed into Ciel's slate blue hair.

Ciel stepped out of the dress and stood with just his tight corset and boxers his tail wrapped around his covered stomach. In Sebastian's eyes he looked irresistible and he wanted other people to know what he thought of the neko.

He slowly walked forward and attacked Ciel's white slender neck.

Ciel froze in surprise, but then quickly tilted up his head so Sebastian had a better angle. He bit on his neck slightly and Ciel moaned in pleasure, Sebastian nipped and sucked at the skin until it was beaded with blood. He lapped at the groaning neko's neck a few more times before stepping away to admire his handiwork.

There was a dark purple mark right in the center of Ciel's neck, his tail and hand both went up to touch the hickey. He looked at Sebastian with lidded eyes, his hand still on his newly made purple mark, his tail though had moved away from it and it flicked back and forth friskily.

"Will you help me?" He purred, holding up his arms. Sebastian nodded and quickly helped him back into his original outfit; they walked out of the changing room to find no one at the register.

Ciel and Sebastian walked around the shop hand in hand trying to find the red-haired idiot and the stony faced man.

When they reached the door marked 'employee's only' Sebastian heard a groan followed by a squeal. He quickly looked at Ciel and covered the neko's ears so he couldn't hear the vulgar sounds emitting from the room.

Sebastian quickly led Ciel to the other side of the store where you couldn't hear anything, he uncovered Ciel's ears and slowly slid down the wall sitting on the floor he stretched his long jean clad legs out.

Ciel sat down on top of Sebastian straddling him; he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest and laid his head on his shoulder. Sebastian also wrapped his arms loosely around Ciel's back, they were both soon asleep.

About half an hour later Grell and Will walked out of the employee's closet, Grell had on Will's jacket and was looking slightly disheveled. William's dark hair was ruffled, his tie was crooked, and he was wearing Grell's glasses instead of his own.

They slowly meandered back to the cash register; Grell looked around slowly trying to find the two customers that had been in the dressing room.

When he couldn't find then he started to panic. "What if they ran! Do you think they would steal all the clothes!" He shrieked dramatically. Grell slowly withered to the ground his hand on his forehead. Will looked around calmly, the dramatic man lying at his feet was wailing loudly. "What if I lose my job! Then what will happen? I'll have to live like a hobo!" William looked down at him slightly peeved.

He bent down, his already mismatched buttoned shirt riding up his muscled stomach. "Grell you won't have to live as a hobo," his face took on a somewhat caring look, "Grell Sutcliff would you please move in with me?" His face was back to being rock-hard, but his eyes showed that he was worried. Grell stopped wailing and stared up at his lover in shock.

When Grell didn't answer William's face fell slightly, "you don't have to."

Grell suddenly shrieked and attacked William he pressed his lips up against Will's. "Of course I'll move in with you!" He squealed.

The shriek had woken up the two sleeping men; they both rubbed their eyes and looked around trying to figure out where the hell they were. They looked at each other and suddenly it hit them, they had been at the clothing store and hadn't been able to find the cashier, well Ciel hadn't been able to. They must have fallen asleep waiting for him; they both slowly got up and grabbed all the clothes.

Ciel slowly lead the way to the cash register slightly stumbling, for he was still shaking off sleep. When they reached the cash register they slowly looked over the edge of the counter to the other side. There they were, Grell was sitting on top of William with his lips glued to the other man's.

"Would you like to do your job? Or keep acting like a slut?" Sebastian said rudely. Grell looked up at him and laughed. "You would give me a choice? Aw how sweet." he said, before leaning back down to attack William.

Sebastian glared and grabbed the man's long red hair; he pulled him up so they were face to face. "No. I wasn't." He growled and dropped the red-head in front of the cash register. Grell grumbled and rubbed his head.

William slowly got up while trying to fix his clothing. "I'm sorry, I was distracting him." He stated, wrapping his arm around the red-heads waist. Sebastian inclined his head and asked, "how much?"

"Well for nine shirts, seven pairs of pants, and two outfits. Hmm it al adds up to $95.18." He said matter of factly, while leaning into the black haired man.

Ciel's face went blank for a moment, then realizing what Grell had said, he clenched his hands around Sebastian's arms and shouted. "I can't let you spend that much on me!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and replied, "yes I can."

He handed Grell his credit card, Ciel's face fell and his tail drooped down like he had just been scolded, his pride damaged. Sebastian just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Ciel, the neko sulked while Grell hurriedly shoved the bag in their direction, but before Sebastian could grab it Ciel had darted his hand and grabbed the bag.

Sebastian smirked and leaned in close to Ciel's ear. "I have a lot of other ways for you to repay me." He whispered suggestively. Ciel shivered in fear and delight. "Thank you for your purchase." Grell said, shoving the bag at them. "Rude." Sebastian grumbled, smoothing his shirt. "Let's go to the car to drop these off, and see if any are suitable for you to wear before washing." Sebastian said in a business like-tone. Ciel nodded and slowly followed him back to the sleek black car.

_Sorry that Ciel doesn't exactly act like Ciel, but neko's are sooo cute so I had to make him cute. I have always wondered if you had a neko if they had human ears and if they did would you cover the cat ears or human ones…_

_Please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: OMFG! I have not been on forever and I am soooo sorry! I was grounded and also I had major writers block. Anyways enough excuses, I will update soon! I know I will because I already started writing it, so I seriously hope I won't get flipping writers block again grrr I hate it… _

_Oh and also (sorry for all the blabbering) I'm coming out with a new fan fiction about Matt and Mello… Anyways again, here it is chapter 3 or 4… whatever here it is!_

Ciel and Sebastian entered the gorgeous car and started to take out each one of the clothes inspecting them and also seeing if they smelt fine. Only four items passed the inspection, the dress, a pair of leather pants (that got in there somehow…), the Boy Scout shirt, and a large baggy sweater.

Ciel didn't want to go trough the corset again, and it was to hot for a sweater so he decided on the leather pants and Boy Scout shirt. The leather pants were tight and a pain in the ass to get on and the Boy Scout shirt was really snug so he had to undo the first couple of buttons which made him look somewhat like a hooker. To sum it all up Ciel was pissed after he finally got the outfit on.

Sebastian quickly looked over Ciel and chuckled realizing that the outfit didn't go together at all.

Ciel glared at Sebastian and crossed his arms huffily making the shirt ride up exposing his pale skin. Sebastian stopped laughing; he stared hungrily at Ciel's pale exposed skin and slowly licked his lips. Ciel noticed and smirked at him, he slowly raised his arms in a teasing stretch, making the shirt ride up above his bellybutton. Sebastian growled and lunged at Ciel, Ciel shrieked as he was pushed into the leather seats.

"Don't tease me little one." He growled into Ciel's ear.

He grinded up against Ciel and attacked his lips. Ciel groaned and pressed himself against Sebastian, Sebastian licked Ciel's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Ciel rewarded him. He gasped as Ciel fought for dominance and somehow won, his tongue explored Sebastian's hot cavern. Ciel ravaged his mouth and Sebastian's hands trace little circles on Ciel's hips.

Sebastian groaned as Ciel rolled him on his back, which resulted in both of them falling of the seat with Ciel on top.

He grinned from ear to ear. "I think I like this better." He whispered, before biting Sebastian's earlobe. His hands roamed down Sebastian's body his hand fingered the top buttons of Sebastian's pants and they both groaned. Ciel tried to undo the button, but Sebastian quickly pushed him off. "Do-don't." He panted.

Ciel looked confused. "You don't want me." He said, saying as a statement rather than a question. "No! Of course I do, but not now, not in a car." He said looking around. Ciel nodded and sat back onto Sebastian's lap; for awhile they just sat there thinking.

"Okay, we have to go." Sebastian said. He looked at Ciel's shirt and noticed that the buttons were completely undone; he must have done it unconsciously when Ciel was on top. Sebastian had been surprised at what Ceil had done, how he had been so demanding, Sebastian hadn't expected it. Ciel looked down as well and crawled back to Sebastian on all fours. Sebastian's hands flew up the buttons, quickly refastening the tight shirt, Ciel's hands went down Sebastian's shirt smoothing out all the wrinkled.

Once they had their clothes situated they both clambered out of the car.

Ciel's stomach growled loudly and he looked down at his toes sheepishly, Sebastian chuckled. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Ciel nodded.

They slowly meandered down the street looking for some place to eat.

Sebastian glared at anyone who looked at Ciel and when three girls, a blonde, a brunette, and a whitette, giggled and looked over the neko slowly he grabbed his hand and pulled Ciel closer. Ciel not noticing the girls smiled up at Sebastian cutely, Sebastian momentarily forgetting the girls, smiled back.

The blonde haired one squealed and jolted Sebastian back into the present. "You guys are soooo cute!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. She was dressed in a pink tennis style dress that flounced around her, her cork screw curls also bounced up and down annoyingly. Ciel stared blankly at the girl, then realization flew upon his face and he took a couple steps back.

"You are the girl in the store that kissed me!" Ciel shouted indignantly, pointing his finger at her. The girls face went blank then shock registered on it. "Yo-you're the little blue neko that slapped me!"

"You slapped her?" Sebastian asked, looking down at Ciel with amusement. "Um, well yes… But she kissed me!" He stuttered, staring at the ground. "You kissed him?" Sebastian asked, turning to the blond and trying to understand what was going on. She nodded sheepishly and said. "He was just so cute I couldn't help myself."

Sebastian just stared at her blankly, _this girl is an idiot_ both Sebastian and Ciel thought to themselves.

Ciel rolled his eyes his tail going back and forth angrily and his ears flat against his head, people moved away from the angry neko hurriedly. Sebastian pushed Ciel behind him so the pissed neko wouldn't hit the girl again. "Well we have to go now, but it was a pleasure meeting you." Sebastian said formally. "Right back at you." The blonde said winking.

"Oh! Can I say goodbye to your pet?" She giggled. Sebastian's mind went blank, then realized she was talking about Ciel, he felt the male quiver in anger at being called a pet. "No, you may not. Also his name is Ciel, and we would both appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to him as a pet. I do not feel as if I own him, and he can leave whenever he wants to if he pleases." As Sebastian said that he felt the neko stiffen then relax against his back. The blonde's face grew red and her eyes welled up with tears. "B-bu-but…" She blubbered.

Sebastian sighed angrily not wanting to deal with a sobbing girl. "Fine, but if you kiss him…" He let the threat go unspoken. She nodded and Sebastian gently pulled Ciel in front of him facing the girl, he hissed and flattened himself against Sebastian's chest, Sebastian tried to hide a smirk as the girl flinched.

She shuffled her feet then blurted. "I'm sorry for kissing you!" She then ran back to her friends.

Ciel blinked his eyes slowly, but then ignored whatever was crossing his mind and turned back to face Sebastian. He huffed and crossed his arms. "What?" Sebastian asked faking innocence. Ciel just glared at him and walked away, Sebastian laughed and followed behind Ciel, and quickly catching up with the neko he threw his arm around him. Ciel grunted and his arm slithered around Sebastian's waist and into his back pocket, Sebastian looked down at Ciel who just blinked up at him innocently. "Is there a problem?" He said.

Sebastian grinned and leaned down to whisper in the small neko's ear. "You may act innocent, but after tonight you will be incredibly guilty." Ciel shivered with delight, "I can't wait." He replied, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

They slowly meandered down the lively street trying to find a restaurant to eat at.

The two attractive males waited at the crosswalk, oblivious to all the looks they were getting. While they were waiting a man with shoulder length white-blond hair scooted up behind Ciel. His purple eyes glinted and he had an odd sparkly aura around him.

As the light switched to walk he quickly slapped Ciel's ass. The surprised neko shrieked and looked around wildly, but the man was already halfway across the street. Ciel quickly flipped him off deciding not to tell Sebastian. Sebastian had seen and quickly pushed Ciel's lips to his own, silently daring anyone to touch him again. Ciel giggled, "People are staring at us." Sebastian smirked and pressed himself up against Ciel again. He forced his tongue into the smaller male's mouth; soon they were lost in their own world completely absorbed with each other.

Nothing else mattered, the world could have had an apocalypse and they wouldn't have noticed. The people around them were shooting them dirty looks, but they didn't care they were lost within each other. Ciel moaned softly and pressed himself further against Sebastian, Sebastian could feel himself go hard, and it was baffling to him how much the neko had a hold on him in such a short period of time. He quickly pushed Ciel off him and the male pouted in disappointment, "If we continue I'll lose it." Sebastian said out of breath.

Ciel raised his eyebrows and stood on his tiptoes to look Sebastian in the eyes, because even with the large boots on he was still smaller than him. "Good." He said simply. Sebastian chuckled "Looks like this kitty knows how to play."

"Guess you'll find out soon." Ciel said, and then turned on his heel leaving Sebastian behind while swinging his hips suggestively.

They soon found a small Indian restaurant names My Prince it looked like a little curry shop. They were greeted by an Indian man with shoulder length purple hair, he grinned at them goofily. "What would you like to eat today?" He said raising his hands exuberantly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and said "You pick, I'll get a table." He slowly walked away through the empty store; finally picking a small table for two next to a window.

He saw Sebastian and the man conversing and perked his ears up trying to hear what they were saying. He couldn't hear much but he did hear Sebastian laugh and the weird purple haired man say something about friends and curry buns.

Sebastian soon walked back over to Ciel a small smile on his face. "Who was that man?" Ciel asked cocking his head to the side. "Just an old acquaintance." He replied waving the question off. "Really?" Ciel asked moving his chair closer to Sebastian's "Yes Ciel." He said, somewhat firmly. "You sure?"

"Ciel he is just an acquaintance, the only reason I know him is because he is dating my friend Agni, okay?" Ciel blinked at him but was satisfied with the answer. "So can I meet this Agni?" He asked "My, you sure are talkative." Sebastian chuckled. Ciel simply looked at him impatiently waiting for an answer. Sebastian sighed and said "Perhaps…" Ciel smirked and leaned back in his chair. "What did you order?"

"It's a surprise."

Ciel huffed. They sat there, Ciel glaring, and Sebastian smirking.

Ten minutes later Sohma walked up to their table, food in hands.

He grinned at Ciel as he set the plates down then turned addressing Sebastian "Where's his leash?" he asked in a rather sing-song voice. "What?" Sebastian said blankly. "Uh-er his leash?" Sebastian glared at Sohma, as Ciel hung his head and shuffled his feet, sort of wondering what Sohma was asking, while sort of understanding neko's rights.

Sebastian glared at Sohma and said in a low menacing voice, "I don't believe in that, he is a human being; as well he's just different… I'm not getting Ciel a leash." He spat out the last part.

Sohma nodded and squeaked out "Enjoy your curry." Before running back into the kitchen grabbing a curry bun on a nearby plate and shoving it into his mouth.

Ciel and Sebastian ate in silence, Sebastian brooding, and Ciel pondering what had just happened.

After they left, Ciel still was having mixed feelings about what had happened, all he knew is that it left Sebastian in a foul mood, and there seemed to be a dark cloud hanging around him. "Er-erm Sebastian?" no answer, "Sebastian? Sebastian?" Ciel said drawing out his name. "What?" Sebastian snapped. Ciel flinched, Sebastian's anger faded and he sighed, "I'm sorry Ciel. I was just angry."

"About that. I'm not mad, I don't mind it. So why do you?" Ciel asked scooting closer to Sebastian. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand." Ciel pouted, but grabbed Sebastian's hand nonetheless. "Pet store?" Ciel questioned, Sebastian nodded his head and they continued walking.

After about an hour of circling the block and the neighboring one's without any success of finding even a regular pet store. They decided to just give up.

Ciel was panting when they reached the car, his asthma finally affecting him. "Come on." Sebastian said concern on his face. "Are you all right?" Sebastian asked opening the car door. Ciel had his hands on his stomach and his face was red. "I-I'm fine." He panted. Sebastian grimaced and helped Ciel into the car; he lowered himself into the car, and sighed when the cool leather touched his skin.

Ciel was insanely hot and his asthma was affecting him not a good combination. He soon shed his jacket and his Boy Scout shirt; he leaned back against the seat, while Sebastian got water from the mini bar, and turned on the air conditioner.

"It's okay Ciel; it's going to be fine." Sebastian said, trying to reassure himself more than Ciel, since the neko seemed to be completely calm considering his breathing was so ragged.

Ciel quickly fell asleep leaning against Sebastian. "Wakey, wakey." Sebastian said teasingly Ciel's eyes blinked open slowly, they had reached Sebastian's house.

_Author's note: Yay! Okay so I promised myself that I will add the new chapter this week, but I've broken a lot of promises… But I am going to try my hardest! _

_Anyways please review . _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Okay so I don't usually update this early, but I felt so bad about updating so late. Soooo I decided to add this chapter! Oh also this has lemon in it, and I know I told one of my marvelous reviewers that I wouldn't add a lemon in it, but it just seems that it should be added… Also because of this amazing reviewer I decided to add a warning XD at the beginning I will say :Lemon: and at the end I will say :End Lemon: I hope it is self explanatory… Here you go! XD_

They were at Sebastian's house.

Ciel stepped out of the car his slate blue hair falling across his eyes. "Sebastian your house is huge!" Ciel said, leaning backwards against the car to look up at the house. "Hmm I guess." Sebastian replied, waving him off. "Would you like to meet the other staff?"

"Uh-huh." Ciel giggled, and jumped onto Sebastian's back.

Sebastian walked up the marble steps Ciel on his back; he casually walked up to the large oak door. Opening the door he set Ciel down so he could look around. Ciel ran around the large interior of the main hall, he giggled again and ran down the gigantic hallway his arms flying behind him like wings.

Sebastian ran after the overly excited neko, rather worried he would scare the staff and cause them to break something else.

Ciel was happily inspecting every corner of the house, when he came upon stairs he ran up them, his asthma long forgotten.

As he was running down the carpeted hall he ran past a window, he quickly backed up and looked out it again. A small fat robin was perched on the window sill, Ciel bent down and stared at it, he began mewing, pawing at the window sill trying to get it open.

Sebastian finally found Ciel sitting at a window sill, mewing pitifully and pawing at the glass.

"What is it Ciel?" Sebastian asked, bending down to his level. Ciel just mewed and looked sadly at a robin. "Do you want the robin?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused. Ciel just stared at the robin hungrily.

"Umm…" Sebastian said, at a loss of what to do. "How about we go look around the house." Sebastian suggested. Ciel just continued staring at the damned robin. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, he was pissed now. He said Ciel's name again and again, after being ignored profusely he had gotten sick of it and flipped Ciel around shoving his lips onto Ciel's.

He sure as hell got a reaction from that, as soon as his lips met Ciel's the tiny neko seemed to forget about the robin. Sebastian broke away from the sloppy kiss and instead attached his lips onto Ciel's neck, right on the spot he had made earlier. Ciel groaned loudly as Sebastian bit down.

"W-where's yo-your room?" Ciel panted, wrapping his hands into Sebastian's raven black locks. Sebastian broke away from Ciel's neck. "Eager are we?" Sebastian said smirking. Ciel just nodded his head, his hands still wrapped in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian grinned and attacked Ciel's lips, he picked up Ciel's thighs and slowly walked in the direction of his room, knocking into things and making a lot of noise.

Ciel's eyes were glazed over with lust as Sebastian threw him onto the bed; luckily his shirt was still off, because he had forgotten to put it back on. Sebastian growled as Ciel stretched out onto the bed and leaned his head back leaving his neck exposed, he quickly shed his clothes and quite literally attacked the neko.

He grinded up against him begging for friction. Ciel moaned loudly, as Sebastian left a trail of sloppy kisses down his jaw-line; he leaned down and gently licked at a hard pink nipple. Gently biting down on it, he sucked and bit at the hard nub, while Ciel moaned underneath him.

After thoroughly abusing each of Ciel's hard nipples, he moved lower, down to the waist line of Ciel's leather pants. He moved his hand over the clothed erection teasingly and Ciel groaned thrusting upwards into his hand. Sebastian smirked and slowly pulled the leather pants off along with Ciel's boxers.

Ciel gasped as the cold air hit his arousal, Sebastian leaned down and breathed on the tip, he slowly reached his tongue out and licked it. Ciel moaned with pleasure as Sebastian took him into his mouth. "Se-seb-tian!" he groaned wrapping his hands into his black silky locks.

Sebastian deep throated him and hummed, Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, and Ciel thrusted upwards into his mouth, almost making him gag.

"Seba-Sebastian, I-I'm go-going to nnnggg." Ciel panted, thrusting into Sebastian's mouth once more before coming into his mouth, hard. Sebastian swallowed and popped the cock out of his mouth before licking it again making sure there was no more cum on him.

Ciel blinked his lidded eyes looking down at Sebastian. "How was that?' Sebastian teased, smirking and moving up to the neko's face. Ciel purred and thrusted upwards weakly. Sebastian groaned realizing he had forgotten to take care of himself, Ciel also realizing this fact grinned seductively and reached his small hands down. He grabbed Sebastian's thick cock and slowly pumped it. Sebastian groaned noticing how hard he was and thrusted into Ciel's hands. After pumping it a few more times Ciel let go and brought Sebastian's hand up to his mouth.

He took three of his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva as Sebastian stared at him in a trance. Ciel took his digits out of his mouth and guided them down to his entrance, Sebastian felt the tight ring of muscled, as Ciel pushed one of Sebastian's coated fingers into his entrance, he jerked out of his trance.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian took back control and put his second finger in making a scissoring motion. Ciel winced slightly as Sebastian added the third finger, he thrusted his fingers in looking for Ciel's bundle of nerves. A tear slid down Ciel's face and Sebastian licked it momentarily distracting him from the pain.

Sebastian brought his fingers out and then back in a couple of times before Ciel arched his head back and screamed in pleasure. He smirked and rubbed his cock against Ciel's once again rock hard one, before thrusting his fingers in again and again always aiming for his prostate.

Sebastian removed his fingers and Ciel whimpered slightly from the loss, Sebastian spread Ciel's legs farther apart before positioning himself above Ciel's entrance and slowly eased his tip in. Ciel winced; Sebastian was so much bigger than three fingers. "Relax." Sebastian said, huskily. He let Ciel adjust to his size instead of just thrusting into him, it took all of his willpower and he groaned at the thought of not letting the neko relax and just thrust into him like a wild animal.

But he wanted to pleasure the neko, not hurt him. "Mo-move." Ciel shakily demanded. "But Ciel…" Sebastian was worried that he would be too much for the small neko.

Ciel growled and thrusted upwards taking in all of Sebastian, he winced in pain, but wouldn't say anything, and he didn't regret what he had done even with the searing pain. Sebastian groaned as he felt Ciel's tight walls, knowing Ciel wouldn't take no for an answer, he again quickly thrusted into him trying to find his prostate again. "Nnnggg Se-tian! Aaaah!" Ciel shouted, his hands fisted into the sheets as Sebastian found his prostate.

The two males were so drunk off of pleasure that they didn't hear the knock on the door and a slightly squeaky voice question. "Mister Sebastian?" They didn't notice when a maid with magenta hair and thick glasses opened the door and see them both on the bed faces read and sweat glistening on their bodies. They didn't notice when she squeaked and covered her nosebleed running out of the room, shutting the door hurriedly.

Sebastian thrusted into Ciel at a rapid pace, Ciel thrusted upwards meeting Sebastian's thrusts and they both moaned loudly.

Sebastian loved the noises Ciel was making and reached down to grab his leaking cock. He pumped it along with the rhythm of his thrusts, soon Ciel didn't know if he should thrust into Sebastian's hand or if he should thrust upwards. He mewled as Sebastian thrusted into him harder and pumped him even faster, he knew they were both on the edge. Sebastian gripped his cock and thrusted into him breathing harshly in his ear, that was it for Ciel and he arched his back screaming Sebastian's name as he came into Sebastian's hand, the white liquid going over their chests. When Sebastian felt Ciel's walls clench around him he moaned Ciel's name and thrusted into him once more before coming and coating his walls with his seed. He pulled out of Ciel and kissed the neko gently before they snuggled up together exhausted.

:End Lemon:

~Meanwhile~

Mey-Rin rushed into the kitchen where Bard was attempting to teach Finny how to cook. He was currently showing Finny how to use a flame thrower when she interrupted them, they looked up curiously wondering what was going on. "Ma-master Se-Sebastian, n-neko-" She stuttered, before fainting into a bloody mess. The two blonde's looked at each other and then back down at the fainted maid. "Umm… How about you go clean her up and we'll finish the lesson later. I'll just go and play with Plu-Plu." Finny suggested, knowing that Bard and Mey-Rin were obviously secretly dating or something like that. He blushed at the thought and rushed out to find his Pluto.

_Author's Note: I personally think the ending sucked… Poor, dumb Mey-Rin… And yes I do support the pairing Mey-RinXBard and FinnyXPluto; I think they are soooo cute! _

_Anyways that was my first lemon ever so don't judge me to harshly ._

_Hope you liked it! XD Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it has been sooo long since I have updated, I just hit a road bump and had no idea what to write, and when I tried to it sounded like shit… So I hope this is good and doesn't have any mistakes or anything.**

* * *

Ciel woke up blinking his eyes slowly; he noticed Sebastian's arms wrapped around him possessively as he tried to move away. "Don't you dare move." Sebastian mumbled pulling Ciel to his chest again.

Ciel sighed and looked around noticing the mess they had made. "Err, Sebastian? Can we clean up, please?" Ciel asked. Sebastian groaned and nodded into the pillow. He sighed before unwinding his arms from around Ciel and standing up.

"Come on." He said. He grabbed Ciel's hand he led him to the bathroom door, Ciel groaned.

"Sebastian my backside hurts." He whined. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel to his chest. "That's what usually happens little one." He whispered into the neko's petite ear. "Shut up, I knew that." Ciel said, blushing. Sebastian just chuckled. "Start the bath water, will you? I'll go get the towels." Sebastian said, pushing Ciel gently to the white tiled shower.

Ciel grumbling flipped the shower on and sat waiting for it to warm up.

The small male was getting cold and Sebastian still wasn't back, he scowled. "Screw it." He said, and stepped under the hot stream of water. He sighed as the refreshing water ran down his back; he grabbed the soap bottle and popped the cap open. It smelled like cinnamon, Ciel grinned and started to massage his scalp taking care to avoid his ears.

He shrieked in fear when he felt someone grab him from behind. "What the hell Sebastian!" He shouted, "you scared the shit out of me!" Sebastian smirked and grabbed Ciel's round ass pulling him towards him.

The wet neko shrieked again as he slipped on the wet tiles and his face crashed into Sebastian's firm chest. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He said rubbing his recently squashed nose.

"I'm addicted to you." Sebastian said simply, before quickly turning Ciel around and rubbing his cock against his entrance. "Sebastian st-stop…" Ciel groaned. "Stop? But you seem to like it." Sebastian said teasingly.

He licked Ciel's pale neck, and rubbed his hardening erection. "Come, come on Se-Sebastian we… We ju-just…" Ciel said, his head rolling back and resting on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian grinded up against Ciel's entrance again, and he rolled his head back and groaned loudly. "Is this what you want?" Sebastian said, pushing his tip lightly into Ciel. Ciel moaned and nodded. "What was that? I couldn't here you." Sebastian said, smirking.

"Ba-bastard…"

Sebastian grinned and pulled his tip back out. He reached up and rubbed Ciel's chest, Ciel groaned again and pushed himself onto Sebastian. "You are going to plead for me." Sebastian said, pulling himself back. "Sebastian pl-please." Ciel whimpered. "What was that?" Sebastian said, moving his fingers to Ciel's entrance and teasing it. "Sebastian, please I n-need you." Ciel shouted, pushing backwards.

Sebastian smirked and nipped Ciel's neck; he took out his fingers and positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. Sebastian pushed himself into Ciel; he buried himself into Ciel's tight walls. Ciel winced and Sebastian pulled himself out slightly.

"Don't you fucking dare stop. Move!" Ciel commanded.

Sebastian quickly complied, he thrusted in and out of the small neko. Ciel groaned loudly and small mewls fell out of his mouth. His tail reached around and stroked his hard erection. "Nngg Se-Sebastian, holy shit, fu…" Ciel said panting.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up and slammed him into the slick tiles, positioning Ciel so he could get better access.

The only sounds in the large bathroom were the pounding of water against tiles, the slap of skin against skin, and the loud moans and pleasure filled noises coming from the two males.

Sebastian thrusted in and out of Ciel at a fast pace each time hitting his sweet spot, he reached down and removed Ciel's tail from around his erection and started pumping it himself in time with his thrusts creating a fast rhythm.

Ciel was a panting mess under Sebastian, his small fingers were tearing at Sebastian's back and he had arched his pale neck giving Sebastian a chance to nip and bite on his collarbone. Ciel moaned from all the pleasure and bucked into Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian I'm gong to—f-fuck, oh g-god!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian pounded into Ciel even faster. He hit Ciel's prostate dead on and the dainty neko threw his head back and screamed before coming all over their chests. Sebastian felt Ciel's walls tighten around him and he gave one last thrust before coating Ciel's walls with his seed.

Sebastian slowly pulled out of Ciel and the small male sunk to the floor, exhausted. Sebastian sunk onto his knees and cupped Ciel's face with his hand, he moved it to the left and then to the right. "Looks like my little neko got in another mess, let's clean you up."

Ciel hissed and batted at Sebastian's face. Sebastian clicked his tongue and picked the squirming neko up, he held him under the stream of water. His fingers slipped up Ciel's neck and he pressed a point on his neck making the struggling neko go limp. Ciel glared up at his smirking master and tried to bat his face again, but his hand wouldn't move, his whole body had gone limp, like a marionette. He scowled at Sebastian who just smirked back; Sebastian grabbed a wash cloth and some soap before starting to clean Ciel.

After the agitated neko was clean Sebastian quickly rinsed himself off before going to grab the two white fluffy towels. He wrapped on around the shivering Ciel and began rubbing him up and down until he was purring contently. He then quickly wrapped the other around his own waist before picking up Ciel, supporting his legs with one arm and his back with his other.

He walked into his room and walked over to the bed throwing Ciel onto it before turning around and walking to the large oak dresser. "None of your new clothes are clean so you will have to wear some of mine." Sebastian said searching through the drawers.

He threw a thin large black sweater and a pair of black boxers at the small male. Ciel drew the baggy sweater over his head, the shirt came just below his thighs and the sleeves went past his hands and dangled off limply.

Ciel ignored the boxers and looked at Sebastian, he sat up on his knees and placed his hands in front of him, he cocked his head to the side and one ear flopped down cutely. Sebastian gulped when Ciel let out a little mew; he quickly got dressed in jeans and a simple black shirt. "You are adorable." He said, walking over to Ciel and dragging him to his chest.

Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's chest and purred happily, Sebastian reached up and began to pet his silky ears. "I think it's time you met the other remnants of the house." Sebastian said, Ciel looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

**Author's note: I will try to update soon! Review's make me happy **

**Oh and next chapter I will finally add Claude and Alois!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Okay so I said I was going to update soon, but that didn't happen, and I also have no excuses-wait I do have one. I had writer's block, major writer's block that wouldn't go away, for both of my stories. Anyways here's a chappy~_

_P.S. The update for Dream Boy is not coming soon sorry but I don't know what to write anymore sorry… As soon as I get an idea again I'll continue writing but for now it's on hold._

_P.S.S. I don't own Black Butler or anything in it_

* * *

Sebastian pushed a small button in his room and around five minutes later a girl with short magenta hair put up in pigtails and thick glasses dressed in a blue maids outfit walked in.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian?" she chirped her voice was insanely high-pitched and hurt the neko's delicate ears and he twitched. The maid blushed a dark red when she looked like she was going to faint when she saw Ciel attached to Sebastian's waist.

"Mey-Rin I would like you to gather up everyone in the house and have them all join me in the living room, I have someone to introduce to them." Sebastian said formally. Mey-Rin nodded and saluted Sebastian with a serious expression on her face, Ciel couldn't help but laugh. Mey-Rin blushed harder and rushed out of the room, when she closed the door they heard a loud banging noise outside of it.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to Ciel. "Come on." He said. Ciel just sat there and stared up at Sebastian. "You're a fucking idiot if you think I can walk to the living room after you pounded into me like that." Ciel said folding his arms. Sebastian sighed and picked the small neko up cradling him in his arms. "It was your fault you little tease." He whispered, Ciel just rolled his eyes.

He carried Ciel to the large black living room and sat down on the leather couch with Ciel on his lap.

After about five minutes of waiting Ciel got bored, he turned around in Sebastian's lap and straddled him. "Sebastian I'm bored." Ciel whined. "Well what do you want to do?" Sebastian asked smirking.

Ciel smiled and grinded up against Sebastian. "Ugh oh my God, Ciel." Sebastian groaned instantly hard again. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck slightly he arched his head back with his eyes lidded he rocked his hips back and forth panting. They both heard a slight knock on the door and they both froze. "Uh… Erm w-who is it?" Sebastian asked quietly obviously not going to be heard through the thick door.

Ciel growled angrily and stood up his arousal obvious through his clothes. "Uh, Ciel I wouldn't-"

"Who the fuck it is! We're busy!" Ciel shouted throwing the door open.

He froze as he saw another neko standing in the doorway; he had white blond hair and large sparkling sapphire eyes. His snow white tail and ears perked up, he was wearing a baggy plum purple shirt and tiny black shorts that had a hole in the back for his tail. Ciel scowled. "And who the fuck are you?" He spat. The white neko grinned. "I'm Alois Trancy!"

"Uh-huh and why are you here?' Ciel said his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm Claude's pet." He said.

Alois lifted himself up on his tiptoes and looked over Ciel, seeing Sebastian he shrieked in excitement and ran around Ciel to the unsuspecting male. He giggled and jumped on Sebastian's lap. "Bassy you smell like sex." He said snickering. Sebastian flushed and glanced at Ciel quickly before looking back down at Alois; Alois noticed the look and smirked.

Ciel snarled and was about to go beat the shit out of the white neko sitting on _his _Sebastian's lap when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. Ciel turned around on his heel his tail swishing back and forth angrily.

He glared at the person in front of him, he had slicked back hair that spiked in the front with golden eyes and square glasses on, and he wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"And who the hell are you?" Ciel growled. The man raised his eyebrow but before he could reply a ball of white and purple attacked him almost knocking him over. "Claude!" Alois squealed his arms and legs were wrapped around the older man and he was grinning happily. Claude pushed Alois off him and whispered to him, Alois nodded and smiled before going back to sit on the couch opposite Sebastian.

"I'm sorry if Alois said or did anything to offend you." He said politely. "I'm Claude Faustus; it is a pleasure to meet you." Claude held out his hand out to Ciel.

Ciel scowled and ignored the hand to instead walk back to Sebastian; he sat down on his lap and glared at Alois and Claude. "Uh Ciel this is Claude Faustus and Alois Trancy, Claude works with me and Alois is his neko."

"What do you work in?" Ciel asked curiously. "We are both actors." Sebastian said. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Pluto, and Finny. Hopefully they get here before destroying another part of the mansion." As Sebastian said this four people fell through the door, three males that Ciel didn't know and the maid from earlier.

The tallest one had shaggy blond hair and was dressed in a chef outfit without the hat; he had a cigarette dangling between his lips. "Hey I'm Bard." He said directing it at Ciel. "I'm Finny!" The other smaller blond one piped up, his blond hair was pinned back from his face with two red barrettes and his green eyes were large and sparkling. He had a white shirt on with red outlining and red and brown plaid pants, he was obviously the Gardner. "This is Plu-Plu." Finny said pointing at a man sitting at his feet. 'Plu-Plu' had long spiky silver white hair and red eyes. He looked at Ciel and barked, Ciel hissed and his tail fluffed up as he realized that Plu-Plu was a dog. "Bards the Chef, but can't exactly cook anything because he always blows it up, Finny is the Gardner which explains why half the garden is destroyed, Mey-Rin is the maid which also explains why all the fine china is broken. Oh and Plu-Plu is actually called Pluto and is the guard dog, he is the only person who does his job right." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, they both snickered at the last part.

"Everyone, this is Ciel. He is going to be living with us and I swear to God if any of you touch him I will kill you." Sebastian said glaring at Claude and Alois. He glanced around the room and the servants saluted, Claude glared and glanced at Ciel, and Alois snickered.

"And also all of you are not allowed near my bedroom tonight, got it?" He said looking pointedly at Alois. Alois rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What? Its not like I'm not going to be busy tonight either." Alois said grinning. Ciel almost threw up in his mouth at the thought of what Alois and Claude would be 'doing.'

"Come on Ciel, I believe we were doing something before we were so rudely interrupted." Sebastian said. "You were the one who said to meet you here, not me." Alois spat. "At least I don't want to have sex everywhere I go." Sebastian countered. "Hey! That's not fair! I was in heat okay? It's perfectly natural; you just wait until your little Ciel goes into it!" Alois screeched. "I can't wait." Sebastian said smirking while Ciel slightly blushed. Alois growled and stalked out of the room with a disgruntled Claude following after him. "You can go back to your duties now." Sebastian said with a wave of his hand. The servants quickly dispersed and Sebastian quickly turned to Ciel.

"Come on." He said, holding out his hand Ciel ignored it and instead jumped onto Sebastian and smothered him with a kiss, they both stumbled to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind them.

If you happened to go down that hall or pass by the window you would see Claude dragging a struggling Alois back down the hall away from the keyhole and Mey-Rin running down it quickly her hand to her nose trying to block the rushing blood from getting onto the floor, you would also have heard the never ceasing parade of moans and screams of pleasure coming from the one door in the hallway.

~One week later~

"Sebastian! Sebastian I fucking hate you!" Ciel shouted from the bathroom. "What is it Ciel?" Sebastian sighed and walked into the bathroom he saw Ciel standing in front of the mirror staring at his stomach and turning to the side. "Ciel what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at my stomach you fucking idiot, I've been throwing up randomly, having mood swings, cravings, I'm always exhausted, and my stomach looks fucking weird!"

"Ciel, Ciel calm down it's probably just a bug." Sebastian said walking over to him. "Sebastian it is not a bug!" Ciel shouted, rubbing his pale stomach, Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on at least humor me, please." Ciel whined walking over to Sebastian and hugging him. "Fine… What am I supposed to do?"

"Just feel my stomach, does it feel weird to you?" Ciel asked, moving Sebastian's hand to his pale stomach. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's stomach and ran it up and down, his usually flat stomach was a little rounder than normal and he had been having random craving and mood swings, but how could Ciel-a male-get pregnant? Maybe because he was a neko? Sebastian didn't know. "Okay, so maybe you are pregnant… But how could that even be possible?" Sebastian asked removing his hand. "I don't know… Maybe because I'm a neko, I mean I have seen other male neko's get pregnant… But I don't know."

"Okay we'll just research this and deal with it as it goes along." Sebastian said wrapping Ciel into a reassuring hug. "Okay…"

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't worry this is not a normal neko get pregnant fan fiction I don't like normal so it's not going to be normal... Also I cut this chapter short because I don't have time to write the rest, also I won't be able to update all this week. _

_Also thanks for all the reviews and favorites and ect.! I'm sorry I'm not answering any of them, but I'm just gonna dedicate this to all my reviewers and stuff, you know who you are…_

_THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH!_


	8. Chapter 8

So I need to post this… I am not doing this on my computer because of course my parents had to go snooping around it and they saw everything on fanfiction. Of course they had to find all the bad stuff, so they blocked Fanfiction and Deviantart on my computer so I can't write anymore or even get on it… I am so incredibly pissed about it, but anyways until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do about it/how I'm going to be able to update this will have to be on hold! I am sooo sorry, I will continue writing it so when I get fanfiction back I will update, but until then I am SO SORRY!

Alois POV

It was right after I had met the sexy, hot tempered, and incredibly turned-on blue neko, that I learned was called Ciel. When I first met him and he had the huge boner and Sebastian was all flustered and hot behind him, I almost burst out into rib shaking laughter. As it was halfway through that whole long fucking introduction, I got hungry, I almost wanted to yell out 'shut up there are some hungry people in here! So hurry the hell up!' But as usual Claude ended up calming me down.

Well anyways knowing that Sebastian and Ciel obviously wouldn't be joining us for dinner I didn't invite them. After the two had left I remained on the couch pouting, Claude stood up and turned towards me.

"Yes Alois?" He asked, while staring down at me with a blank face. "I'm hungry. Carry me?" I whined, holding my arms up. Claude rolled his golden eyes, but stooped down and swooped me up carrying me like a bride, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So what are we having for dinner?" I asked licking my lips. "Poached Flounder with Mint Beurre Blanc."

"Yum!" I giggled and pecked his cheek.

"After dinner I've got a surprise for you." I purred brushing my blond hair out of my eyes. "Mmm really?" Claude asked with an amused smile on his face. I nodded and my blue eyes widened trying to put on an innocent look, I tangled my fingers together and used them to prop my chin up. "And what is this wonderful surprise?" Claude asked, amused. "I believe the best kind of prize is a surprise!" I said with a squeal, Claude rolled his eyes at my cliche.

I poked once more at the last piece of food on my dish and rolled my eyes. "Do I have to eat it?" I whined, while continuing to poke the white fish. "Well you aren't going to eat it anyways." He said, standing up and swooping to pick me up.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck, I captured his lips and wrapped my legs around him curling my toes in pleasure. He continued to walk backwards occasionally bumping into tables on the way, he pushed open the doors and pushed me onto the large bed as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

"So what is my surprise?" Claude purred as he mouthed his mouth to nibble on my ear. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, "mmm stand up." I commanded pushing him off of me and into a chair. I grabbed two ribbons and a blindfold, I wrapped the thin band around his arm and secured it to the arm of the thin chair, repeating the mantra with the other arm.

I kissed his eyelids shut and grabbed the large piece of silk purple ribbon twirling it around his head I covered his eyes and tied the fold tightly.

I unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and ran my hands up his muscled chest. I rubbed his pert nipples and ran my hand down his chest until I reached his pants, I reached into his pants and pumped his hardening cock until full arousal, he groaned.

I smirked I loved it when I could make him moan beneath me, I hardly ever got to be the dominating one in our relationship and I loved the power I felt when he wanted me, even though I was always uke. I pumped his length once more before kissing his cheek and climbing off him.

There was a show going on tonight and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss it. The first step of my plan was going smoothly, get Claude hot and steamy and then tie him up, now for the second part elude the idiots and sneak down the hallway to 'examine' the hot sex fest. between the hunk and the brat.

I tiptoed through the mansion until I saw Mey-Rin running down a hall supporting a giant nosebleed, I smirked and crept down the hall that she was running from.

I walked towards the only door that was shut and peeked into the keyhole. Through the small hole I saw Ciel on top of Sebastian his small hands were holding Sebastians large dripping cock and he was tentatively licking the head, Sebastian was gripping the smaller neko's slender white thighs and thrusting his tongue in and out of Ciel's tight hole.

Wow holy shit, I have to try that position with Claude, he loved it when I gave him head and I loved it when he was inside me, so it was a win on both sides. I smirked at the thought of Claude, when he got out, and he would, he would rip me in two. The only two things that would keep him going all night were me leaving him turned on or him giving me catnip, but if he gave me catnip I would be the one to stay up all night egging him on.

I turned back to the door and was just in time to see Ciel tense up and come all over their chests with a small mewl. Watching all of this was getting me seriously turned on, I fidgeted and considered going back to Claude, but decided against it, it was always better when Claude found me first.

Ciel's small pink tongue had darted out and was licking the top of Sebastian's cock, his large blue eyes were lidded and he was mewling quietly. Holy fuck, this is turning me on to no end, I wish Claude would get here soon.

"There you are you little whore, I am going to rip you to shreds." I heard someone whisper behind me. I shivered and turned around to see Claude seething behind me. "Hey baby, before you do that, do you think we could try a new position?" I purred wrapping my arms around his neck, I stood on my tiptoes and licked his ear. "Maybe... If you're good." Claude said wrapping his arms around me and picking me up. "Don't worry I will."

The next morning I was stretched out under the silk covers, the morning sun was so pretty, if only I wasn't so fucking sore. Claude was literally a fucking beast last night, but at least he had let me try the new position, which was heavenly. I needed to thank Ciel and Sebastian as soon as I could get up. I rested my head on my arms and soon enough I was fast asleep.

I was woken up by a loud screaming voice that kept screaming random swear words, I focused my ears and tried to make out what they were saying. It was Ciel, screaming about... Something.

"YOU GOT ME FUCKING PREG-"

The rest was cut off, assumedly by Sebastian, I also assumed the that Ciel was incredibly pissed off and I shouldn't get out of bed.

I smirked this was going to be interesting.

I'm finished! I promise that I will try to post as often as possible, and the next chapter will be about Ciel and Sebastian so don't worry all you sebaciel lovers ;D

I hope you liked this and please review! It would mean a lot because I really really love Alois and stuff...


End file.
